


Why Are We here?

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Existential Crisis, Virgil brings up a good point, which results in chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Summary: Trigger Warnings: Existentialism
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Why Are We here?

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Existentialism

Virgil Sanders was laying face down on the floor in the hallway of the mindspace.

He'd been there since 3am due to all the existential thoughts that constantly plagued his mind and it was almost 7 in the morning.

He heard the sounds of the others waking up but made no attempt to move, how could he care about what the others would think when he was but a speck of dust on the monument that was the rest of the universe.

What did it matter if he was looked at funny when in the grand scheme of things everything and everyone was inconsequential to the rest of the universe. His embarrassment didn't even register or have any lasting meaning when the universe was so infinite.

His eyes were glazed over and he barely heard the sound of footsteps padding towards him.

Logan was the first of the traits to wake up, or at least that was what he thought before he spotted Virgil laying in the hallway, diagonally across so anyone wanting to get past would have to step over him.

He frowned and opened his mouth to tell Virgil off when he recognised the expression on his face as the same one he got when they'd had conversations about the possibilities of large creatures at the bottom of the ocean or all the sorts of things that could be in outer space somewhere.

It seemed as if Virgil was having another existential crisis.

He sighed and turned around to leave, to either get Patton or Roman because he didn't think Virgil would want to talk to him when a dazed voice spoke up.

"What's the point of it all? Why are any of us even here?"

Logan turned back around and noticed Virgils eyes, though still glazed over, were locked onto him.

"Virgil I...." Logan started, trying to explain that it was too early for this sort of thing, especially considering Logan had yet to have his morning coffee.

"I don't mean the human race in general, I mean us. Thomas's traits. Why are we?" Virgil clarified.

Logan frowned "We are here to help Thomas and...."

"I understand that, but why are we physically able to manifest? Why can we exist for Thomas when no one on earth can do the same thing? What makes us so special? How did we even come into being? We don't have mother's that created us so did Thomas create us? And if Thomas created us how does that work? Roman is Thomas's creativity, so did he create us? Is he our creator? If so how did he create himself?"

Logan froze at Virgils questions his mouth opening and shutting as he struggled to comprehend an answer.

"I... I don't know." Logan whispered and Virgil sighed, patting the ground next to him.

"join the club Logan." he mumbled as the logical trait laid down on his back next to him.

"I never really thought in depth about how we came into being." Logan murmured, staring up at the ceiling as his mind raced frantically trying to solve the conundrum Virgil had brought up.

"If Roman is capable of creating traits does that mean he also has the power to destroy us?" Virgil asked, his voice slightly muffled by the carpet.

Logan gasped "If that is true it must be something dormant which he has no control over because if he had that power he would be incapable of not boasting about it. If he truly had the power to destroy us then we must be cautious when disagreeing with him just in case he inadvertently uses said power."

"If Roman created us did he plan exactly what we would be like or just make us randomly pop into existence with a general idea of what we were needed for?"

Logan suddenly had a thought. "Maybe Roman didn't create us, I can remember the time before he existed and Patton was around already so surely if he created us he would have been existing at the same time."

Virgil hummed and said "maybe he created you and Patton and thought it looked like fun to interact with one another and created himself a physical body rather than just being some invisible all powerful force?"

Logan fell silent at that and the two lay there lost in their thoughts.

Patton was walking down the corridor with a small skip in his step, ready to start the day with a large smile on his face.

He came to a stop as he spotted Logan and Virgil laying on the floor, Virgil face down and Logan on his back.

"Hey you two, what are you laying on the floor for? If you were still tired you should have stayed in bed." Patton said with a smile.

He received no response and his smile faded slightly. "Are you alright? Logan? Virgil?"

"How did we come into being?" Virgil asked.

"Well, that's obvious kiddo, you see there are these storks who..." Patton began with a beaming grin but was cut off by Logan.

"Patton, he means us specifically. How did we, as Thomas's traits form?"

Patton frowned thoughtfully. "Well, I guess Thomas just sort of created us. He does have a very vivid imagination after all."

"But Roman is Thomas's creativity so does that mean he created us? If so who created Roman and can he get rid of us?" Logan said, his eyes wide as he considered a number of different possibilities, each with different liklihoods of being correct.

Patton tilted his head as he thought it over, then smiled. "I'll go ask him."

He stepped over the two traits, trying not to trip over their legs, and skipped down the corridor to find Roman.

Roman opened his bedroom door as he heard the sound of Patton knocking, it was always obvious when it was Patton because of the way he knocked.

"How can I help you this morning?" Roman asked brushing a hand through his perfectly styled hair.

"Come with me." Patton said and grabbed Roman by the arm, dragging him down the corridor to where Logan and Virgil were.

"What the heckity heck, five abs and one pec are you two doing on the floor?" Roman asked in utter confusion.

"They were wondering why we're all here, how we were all created, and I thought I'd get you because your Thomas's creativity so of course if you created everyone then you'd know." Patton explained with a grin.

Romans face went from confused to thoughtful to stunned." I.... I.... Did I?" he asked out loud, his eyes wide in horror as he struggled to figure it out.

"Oh dear." Patton murmured to himself as Roman sank to the floor next to Virgil and Logan.

"How are we here?" Virgil wailed loudly and the two traits next to him made their own distressed noises.

"Um.... I'm just going to leave you guys to it." Patton said and slowly backed away. He had no idea how to sort this situation out so he was just going to eat some cookies and then go see Thomas.

Thomas would surely be able to sort this out, plus Patton was sure he had some pizza in his fridge which was a bonus.


End file.
